


strength.

by xisanamii



Category: Brave 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisanamii/pseuds/xisanamii
Summary: he's the only one who's been blind to her strength. (brave 10 spiral)





	strength.

She has changed.

Of course, it isn’t so blatant that it gives everyone cause for concern in the first place. Like how an empty tree branch slowly grows blossoms, the young priestess that had been spoiled seems to be nothing short of a distant memory now.

Realization doesn’t come immediately.

He supposes that he’s been slow on the uptake. 

Saizo had always seen Isanami as that cheerful, airheaded woman who put more faith in him than he did himself. She was small, weak, and as much as he never admitted it, she was someone that he wanted to protect. Isanami had always leaned on him, clung onto him, gotten in his way so that they could be together. He was her saving grace, and he expressed annoyance over her dependence, yet helped her every time despite it.

That is why when the first night comes when she doesn’t sneak into his room, it feels strangely lonely. Yet he shrugs, glad that he doesn’t need to worry about shooing her way (now he can focus on kicking Kamanosuke out when the Brave of Wind decides to make his daily bout of trying to kill him).

But as the night continues, of spending them in no one’s company but his own, he feels… like something is missing. No, he’s not concerned or anything — that’s what he tells himself when he seeks out the priestess. 

He finds her playing with Amaharu, lips stretched into her usual smile, and his shoulders release the tension he didn’t notice he’s been holding in. Saizo sighs as Isanami notices him and springs up immediately, greeting him like she usually does. He invites her to the town, thinking that perhaps he’s been thinking for nothing when she accepts readily and jumps onto his arm, hugging it as they make their way to Ueda’s gates.

It’s a bit hot today. It’ll be faster if he carries her down to town, so he offers.

Yet, she takes but a second before she rejects his offer readily. She covers it up by saying that by walking together, they can spend more time together. It’s just like something she would say, so Saizo doesn’t think much of it.

Another day comes and Saizo happens to catch notice of the priestess when she’s skipping across the courtyard. With his trained vision, he notices red spots on her large sleeves — blood. He hasn’t moved so quickly in a while, jumping from the top of the rooftop in front of Isanami immediately. She yelps in surprise, letting out a question of confusion as he grabs her arm and pulls her sleeve back to inspect what has happened.

Her fingers are covered in bandages dyed red. Poor wrapping skill, really, he can tell she did it herself. He questions her sternly, and it is to his advantage that she’s always been horrible at lying. Thus, when she fidgets and says that she cut her fingers patching up a tear in her kimono, he knows something is strange. 

Thus, he takes to observing her more readily over the weeks.

Her back is straight. She hasn’t slouched before, must be part of her background as a dancer, but for some reason, she seems much more firmer in her posture lately. It doesn’t look like she’ll topple over when there’s a strong breeze, at least. He hasn’t noticed it before.

She doesn’t approach as often as she used to before. Isanami’s usually going off somewhere else, by herself and when he thinks to follow her, he has to go off on a mission. This woman, giving him stress when she isn’t even talking to him —! She’s still a walking target, her power is something that Ieyasu or Masamune desires, how can she walk around so freely alone? He tells some of the others to keep an eye on her, that someone should go with her when she goes off by herself.

Some of them agree, like Seikai. However, Kakei and Sasuke — they’re one of the more protective ones of the young priestess, yet they don’t seem as worried as Saizo feels. Of course, Sasuke does nod and says he’ll keep watch over her as he wouldn’t want anything to happen to Isanami, and Kakei agrees that she shouldn’t be going off on her own… but something is different. It’s like they have a confidence in her that wasn’t there before.

Anastasia tells Saizo that he’s overreacting. Although the blonde kunoichi is as distant as always, there’s a smile that tilts upon her lips. She gives Saizo a side glance, shaking her head and even scolding him for thinking that Isanami can’t take care of herself. She’s changed, the other tells him, but Saizo frowns. Changed in what way? The celeste-haired teenager is still her usual bright, clueless, oblivious self.

The worst of them all is their Lord. That damned man, with his grin as if he knows everything as he taps a pipe on the floor casually — Saizo feels like a vein is going to burst. He tells Yukimura that Isanami is going off on her own and that it isn’t safe. The man counters that Isanami has always done this. Alright, that’s a bit cause for concern. But Saizo glosses over that and argues that even so, she’s still someone that’s wanted by competent people. Yukimura merely laughs and pats Saizo’s shoulders, saying that Isanami is also someone who is competent.

It’s strange. These people he’s talked to, they aren’t the types to suddenly drop all concern about the young priestess. What’s different then?

The Ten versus Ten matches come, and Saizo’s stress level increases significantly over the days. He has to worry about all the Braves fighting, but in the back of his mind, Isanami is one of the main concerns. What’s going to happen when she participate in a fight? If she were to feel distressed and the goddess were to come out…

As it turns out though…

Her eyes are different. They’re still warm and large, but no longer filled with the ignorant innocence she had before. In this match, they were sharp and determined. Strong. Standing firm on that stage. Against someone with killing intent, Isanami had remained tall and resolute in her own beliefs. Has he been concerned for nothing?

She jumps onto him, cheerfully celebrating her victory. It’s like she didn’t have confidence as well, or the victory that she has earned is too difficult to comprehend for someone who’s always known loss. He ruffles her head and brushes her off, but inside he knows that perhaps the other’s confidence in this young girl isn’t unfounded after all.

Although she’s still someone he needs to watch over after all. When Masamune makes his appearance, he can feel Isanami’s unease. But of course — old scars are difficult to wash away.

One thing after another. Saizo is reminded more of how Isanami is someone who takes well to comfort, yet at the same time, she seems to not seek it herself actively as much. When the opportunity is presented, she’ll take it, but otherwise why does it feel like she seems more out of his reach than usual?

Hanzo’s arrival shakes everyone to the core, but they all manage to overcome it. Perhaps not in the best of ways, but… it’s something that’ll take time to mend. Isanami is also unnerved as well. After all, Hanzo did target her for the Kushimitama. Saizo feels like there’s something more underneath the surface, something else that she fears the other for, but Isanami doesn’t speak of it. Neither will Hanzo, for that matter.

Susanoo changes everything.

Covered in blood, that young girl sat still. She does not cry even as her adopted brother greets death just a few feet away from her. Saizo’s back is to her, but he can sense that she does want nothing more than to cry. She knows if she does, however, then darkness will come.

Yes. That is her strength. An unhealthy one, forcing herself to be the opposite of her emotions, something she’s been doing ever since they met that fateful day a year ago. At least something hasn’t changed.

Saizo lays on the ground, covered in wounds. Susanoo is too powerful. It seems futile.

Yet that girl. That small girl, who leaps from the roof without a moment’s hesitation, approaches Susanoo. That girl, who always hid behind Saizo and who always seemed to burden herself upon him — when did that all change?

It’s difficult to breathe. Saizo barely manages to force out her name —  _Isanami_ — as it slips past dry lips. His hand moves slowly for her, begging her not to go to that man. He knows what she’s going to do and he can’t stop her. They meet gazes. She smiles sadly, and he sees her crying despite it.

**“Saizo… I’ve gotten stronger, you know.”**   


Ah. So she has. It’s just been him who failed to see it. And it’s too late for him to praise her for it.


End file.
